Речь о пролитой граппе
by streykat
Summary: Дино — старая, одинокая, всеми забытая звезда на грани бедности. Прошлое содержало в себе множество перипетий, но будущее мерещится таким безрадостным, что страшно подумать.


«Нет, мы не стали глуше или старше,

Мы говорим слова свои как прежде.

И наши пиджаки темны все так же,

И нас не любят женщины все те же».

Тусклая зимняя заря только занимается, но Дино Спамони, уже бодрствуя, сидит в кресле перед камином, где догорают остатки дров. В последние несколько лет каждое утро приводит его в замешательство. Он пробрался в гостиную затемно, так уж вышло, что теперь это самая теплая комната в особняке — отопление этой махины стоит огромных денег. Старческая бессонница сводит Дино с ума, вытягивая оставшиеся жизненные силы. Раньше его мучили только подагра да гипертония, но теперь он ежедневно вскакивает в четыре утра, а то и раньше, и много думает. Месяца в таком режиме хватает, чтобы признать — жизнь прошла мимо. Промчалась, будто громадный грузовик, окатив его водой из грязной лужи.

Теперь Дино — старая, одинокая, всеми забытая звезда на грани бедности. Прошлое содержало в себе множество перипетий, но будущее мерещится таким безрадостным, что страшно подумать.

Дино запахивает полы халата и переводит взгляд на высокую початую бутылку на столе у кресла. Отблески огня от камина красиво играют на ее стенках. Дино слегка улыбается. Обычно он не позволяет себе пить до полудня, но ведь сегодня особенный день, верно? К тому же, граппа единственная никогда ему не изменяла.

Первые пара глотков приятно согревают нутро, от двух следующих начинает клонить в сон, но пятый, частично пробежавшийся холодным тонким ручейком вниз по руке, делает так, что вокруг Дино хороводом пляшет череда разных образов.

Вот он — маленький смуглый мальчуган, неумело бренчащий на отцовском укулеле, пока тот пытается заработать достаточно, чтобы прокормить семью из троих детей. Для этого он перебирает профессии от автомеханика до коммивояжера. Матери тоже приходится вкалывать сверхурочно за гроши в госпитале. Если все удастся, то он, его сестра и брат получат к Рождеству по паре крепких ботинок да индейку на ужин.

Дино много слышит о «Великой депрессии», он не знает, что это такое, но понимает, что это то, от чего живот сводит голодной судорогой. Еще он хорошо знает, что вне дома лучше не говорить по-итальянски, иначе другие мальчики, говорящие по-английски, могут его отметелить, и чем дальше от его дома, тем больше на то шансов.

Дино хорошо помнит их скромные праздники, где, несмотря на бедность, хватает угощений, а вино и граппа льются рекой, помнит мелодичный голос матери, поющий маленькой сестре колыбельную на своем родном пьемонтезе, помнит многочисленные фигуры святых и свечи на каминной полке, которые никогда не зажигались, помнит, как каждое воскресенье они ходили в церковь, надевая свои лучшие костюмы.

А вот Дино уже тринадцать, он высокий и крепкий для своих лет, и теперь может за себя постоять. Он видит, как горько плачет мать, крупные, точно градины, слезы катятся по ее румяным смуглым щекам. Отец и его старший брат Джованни уходят добровольцами на фронт. Дино не знает, к чему эта война, и зачем отец и брат по собственному желанию покидают дом, но всеми фибрами души ненавидит каждого, кто взял в руки оружие.

Уходя, отец треплет его макушку и просит беречь его девочек, ведь он теперь старший мужчина в семье. Будь Дино трижды проклят, если не выполнит свой долг перед ним. Это был последний раз, когда он видел отца и Джованни. В сорок третьем приходит известие о том, что Пьетро Спамони пал на Сицилии, через год с небольшим не стало и брата, он погиб на Западном фронте. Мать надела траур по ним и не сняла до конца жизни.

Во время войны Дино оставляет школу и устраивается на неполный день на авиационный завод, по вечерам за еду наигрывает популярные мелодии в составе небольшого любительского бэнда, но стащить бумажник у какого-нибудь ротозея он тоже не прочь. Благо, несмотря на войну, народ не утратил охоты к развлечениям.

Дино восемнадцать, и он впервые встречает Джемму. Днем она подрабатывает в лавке пряностей, помогая своей матери, а вечером мотает смены в паршивом кафе-баре. Как и у него, у нее на руках младшие сестры, в общем, она знает, почем фунт лиха. Джемма очаровывает его с первого взгляда, но Дино далеко не сразу решается к ней подойти, правда, когда однажды он со своей бандой приходит выступать в тот самый бар, они оказываются за одним столиком и увлеченно беседуют. Джемма говорит, что у Дино прекрасный голос, и он непременно должен попробоваться на эстраде. Они крадут у зазевавшегося бармена бутылку граппы и убегают в ночь.

Дино решает, что ему теперь следует жить отдельно от семьи. После двух месяцев работы на стройке и пары удачных карманных краж он может себе позволить комнатку. Подворачивается хороший вариант в виде номера в «Sunset Arms», который содержит молодой ветеран Фил Шотмэн. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств в комнате Дино есть старое и почти не расстроенное фортепиано, которое он с легкостью осваивает. Днем он вкалывает на стройке, а после наутюживает свою единственную белую рубашку и отправляется петь по барам за горсть орешков — публика теперь совсем не та, куда привередливей.

Поздно вечером, когда Джемма освобождается, они вдвоем, без оглядки на усталость, гуляют по улицам города до тех пор, пока с неба не исчезают звезды.

Первое признание приходит к Дино в двадцать два, год назад он познакомился с Доном Рейнольдсом, молодым талантливым поэтом, и их тандем оказался удивительно плодотворным. Дино приглашают выступить в Круглом Театре, и он еще не знает, что в будущем его имя не будет сходить с его афиш. Именно в тот судьбоносный вечер ему встречается Джерри Голдмайн, проныра с хитрыми глазами, но он делает из него звезду. Это весьма кстати, ибо в поисках заработка Дино перебрал многое и даже попробовал себя на подпольном боксерском ринге.

Джерри восхищен, он лукаво улыбается, явно учуяв прибыльное дельце. И он оказывается прав. Через год Дино Спамони оправляется в свое первое турне по Америке, но в Хиллвуде, оставаясь до конца верным Круглому Театру, он дает концерты только на его сцене. Фанаты от него без ума, поклонницы готовы буквально разорвать на части, его хиты звучат из каждого ларька, а билеты на концерты сметают в один миг. Голдмайн гребет деньги лопатой, а Дино как никогда счастлив, но дело не столько в деньгах и славе — наконец, он может обеспечить Джемме достойную жизнь и взять ее в жены. А еще его младшая сестра может уйти со швейной фабрики, а средняя — от мужа-пьяницы, не гнушающегося поднять на нее руку. Теперь на могилах отца и брата всегда будут свежие цветы.

У Дино есть все, о чем он мечтал — свет софитов, восторженный гул голосов, приятные вибрации в груди от аплодисментов. Мог ли кто-то подумать, что он, Арнольдо Спамони, сын бедных мигрантов из Пьемонта может стать любимцем публики. Босоногий мальчишка с плохой репутацией и не лучшим английским превращается в кумира. Это золотые годы. Он проворно несется к вершине. Так быстро, что голова не может не закружиться от успеха.

В свингующие шестидесятые Дино вступает все еще молодым и популярным. Он собирает огромные концертные залы, поет на открытиях казино в Вегасе, выпускает альбомы один за одним, даже посещает Белый Дом. Его жена добра и терпелива, но кое в чем есть загвоздка — Голдмайн запрещает ему афишировать брак, образ холостяка куда как более прибыльный. Джемма это понимает и не устраивает сцен, но в ее глазах он замечает тусклый огонек тоски.

Они уже десять лет вместе, пытаются завести ребенка, но все безрезультатно. Наверное, будь у них дети, их союз оказался бы крепче, но увы. Дино все больше пьет, чаще всего просто невозможно отказаться. Это медленно затягивает его в пучину зависимости. Несколько раз приходится отменять концерты, потому что певец не стоит на ногах. Джемма часто смотрит на него с немым осуждением, и долгие разлуки с ней больше не тяготят. Дино засматривается на других женщин, и скоро совесть совсем замолкает. Это начало конца.

Джемма — далеко не дура, и, узнав об изменах, она поджимает губы и дает Дино такую звонкую плюху, которая не доставалась ему еще ни разу в жизни. Она уходит, не проронив ни слезы и ничего от него не требуя. Дино прихватывает ящик лучшей граппы, которую может достать неподалеку в это время суток, закрывается в гримерке и напивается так, что чуть не склеивает ласты.

Лучше бы он умер тогда, решает Дино, изучая взглядом пустое и девственно чистое полотно для диафильмов, что висит над камином. Со стенки стакана на Дино глядит отражение крошечного шарика зимнего солнца. Джемма вторично вышла замуж и произвела на свет троих детишек (видимо, дело все-таки было в нем), до конца жизни она проработала в лавке пряностей, что перешла ей от престарелой матери, и ни единым словом не обмолвилась с репортерами.

После развода с Джеммой Дино думается, что он вполне еще может начать с чистого листа. Все ж таки он до сих пор не дурен собой и хорош как певец. Его еще помнят.

На одной из вечеринок Дино видит очаровательную белокурую незнакомку. Она заливисто смеется, отпуская уморительные шутки, и ее пальцы весь вечер крепко сжаты на стенках бокала. Все ее движения томные и прекрасные, словно она Джильда из одноименного голливудского фильма. Дино сразу понимает, что влюблен. Нэнси Воган — молодая, подающая надежды актриса, и голос у нее тоже неплох. Они могли бы славно смотреться, думает он, журналисты будут в восторге. Их представляют друг другу, и вечеринку они покидают вместе. А через год с небольшим лучшие издания освещают их шикарную свадьбу, где вино и граппа льются рекой.

Дино еще не знает, что это положит начало череде его безуспешных попыток обрести счастье. Позже, в своих неудавшихся мемуарах он назовет это «Проклятием блондинок». Но вначале все хорошо. С Нэнси они проживают почти в полтора раза дольше, чем с Джеммой, хотя семейная жизнь далека от идеала. После нескольких обоюдных адюльтеров, они объявляют, что практикуют свободные отношения. Пара слишком много пьет. Карьера Нэнси в кино затухает после нескольких незначительных ролей, и она решает попробовать себя в музыке, вначале сольно, затем дуэтом с мужем, но в итоге отдает предпочтение новому звучанию.

Нэнси все больше развлекается в компании волосатых заморышей, которые зовут себя «хиппи», и вскоре становится одной из них. В их среде ее вокальные данные находят признание, а Дино совершенно не узнает ее. И снова тревожный звоночек в его душе предвещает отчуждение.

Их развод такой же громкий, как и свадьба, процесс длится больше года, и в итоге состояние Дино уменьшается на половину, он клянет себя за легкомысленность и падкость на блондинок. От развода одна польза — имя Дино Спамони снова у всех на устах, и на этой волне сомнительного успеха он даже записывает несколько новых хитов. Это настоящее чудо, учитывая, сколько бутылок по утрам выносит из его номера горничная.

В середине семидесятых Джерри Голдмайн отдает концы. Внезапный инфаркт, пишут в газетах, хотя Джерри было под восемьдесят. Дино знает, что его агент был не прочь закинуться десятком-другим стимуляторов, потому совершенно не удивлен. Тогда в его жизнь входит Лора. Она протягивает ему визитку прямо на многолюдных похоронах, неуместно улыбаясь, и через две недели становится его новым агентом, а через полгода — новой миссис Спамони.

Лора, конечно, не Джерри, но со своими обязанностями справляется неплохо: устраивает ему концерты, пусть билеты и несколько сбавляют в цене, договаривается об интервью, даже подыскивает ему несколько второстепенных ролей в кино. Но вот Голдмайну было плевать с высокой башни на образ жизни Дино, а Лора отбирает у него бутылки с выпивкой, устраивает сцены, если он вдруг позволяет себе явиться на публике чуть под градусом, даже пытается запихнуть его в реабилитационную клинику — в общем, контролирует и, как ему кажется, всячески угнетает. Потому через пару лет жизни в таком режиме Лора Спамони возвращает себе девичью фамилию и уходит. Конечно, не с пустым карманом.

Дино еще не знал, что вместе с собой она утащила его последнюю популярность. Он больше не нанимает себе агентов, впервые серьезно ссорится с Доном, которого порядком достали его пьяные выходки и безответственность. Дино пытается экспериментировать, совсем как Нэнси, пробует себя в роке, даже записывает альбом вместе с Guns'n'Roses, но море, куда он вышел в свободное плавание, оказывается бушующим, и никому нет дела до стареющего крунера, чьи золотые годы остались в пятидесятых-шестидесятых. Теперь в моде совсем другая музыка.

Банни — его очередная ошибка; несмотря на возраст, Дино так и не научился разбираться в женщинах. Тогда у него особенно много неприятностей, Дино даже попадает в тюрьму из-за инцидента с избиением того паршивца-фотографа. Он всего лишь разок дает ему по носу, но эту историю раздувают до грандиозных масштабов. Все пять дней заключения Дино думает о молоденькой официантке, флиртовавшей с ним в баре, где их вместе и настиг этот горе-папарацци. Потому после краткого интервью газетчикам, поджидавшим его возле участка, Дино направляется прямиком в тот же бар.

Их с Банни свадьбу он совершенно не помнит. Просто они просыпаются в одном номере в невадском «городе грехов» с одинаковыми золотыми полосками на пальце. Дино староват для таких авантюр и, конечно пытается тайно расторгнуть брак, но его имя все еще в поле зрения прессы после последнего скандала.

Банни с большой радостью оставляет работу официантки и садится ему на шею. Потребовались десятки тысяч долларов и полдесятка адвокатов, чтобы эта пиявка наконец-то отстала, пусть и ценой публичного порицания.

«Старый котяра» — так называют его в бульварных газетенках. В статьях столько подробностей его личной жизни, что Дино, никогда не жалующийся на проблемы с памятью, не может вспомнить и половины, и главное — ни слова о творчестве.

Почему Дино взял в жены Кэнди, он и сам до сих пор не знает. Возможно, привлекла ее молодость или казавшийся в тот момент легким нрав, а может, то, что у нее есть сын Джимми — своих детей у Дино так и не появилось. Одно он знает точно — алкоголь ни при чем, в это время он был в завязке больше полугода.

Он на полпути к восьмому десятку, и Кэнди в два раза младше него, блондинка, занимается какой-то ерундой — сетевой маркетинг, косметология, или как это зовется. Очарование в два счета слетает с нее, точно позолота — поскреби хорошенько, и тут же слезет. Сын ее тоже становится не таким милым, каким казался на первый взгляд — угрюмый, сам себе на уме, с дурацкой привычкой растягивать гласные. Они честно пытаются ужиться пару лет, но все в итоге кончается разводом с разделом имущества и возвращением к старым привычкам.

Это доканывает Дино окончательно. Он почти так же беден, как в начале своей карьеры, но раз в пять менее популярен. И вот к чему он пришел: дом заложен-перезаложен, и то на отоплении его приходится экономить, последний его кадр из прислуги удирает от него со счастливой улыбкой, даже позабыв о своем месячном жаловании, а его имя фигурирует лишь в успевших подостыть скандальных историях да на выцветших афишах заброшенного Круглого Театра. Он стар, болен, забыт, покинут, изнывающий от жалости к самому себе неудачник.

Даже липовая смерть ничего не меняет, лишь порождает небольшие колебания на поверхности болота забвения, в котором он увяз по самую шею. Но Дино так больше не сделает. Если уж и решит сыграть в ящик, то по-настоящему, ведь он не, мать его, Элвис, и не Ван Гог, пора бы уже смириться.

Мысли о кончине нисколько его не волнуют, капли граппы высохли на рукаве, а на дне бутылки плещется совсем чуть-чуть, но ему хватит. Ветер разогнал тучи, солнце слабо пробивается сквозь пыльные плотные шторы, которые он уже успел задернуть. Дино поднимается и, пошатываясь, ковыляет к кинопроектору, одной из немногих вещей, не покрытых толстым слоем пыли. Знакомый треск пленки, звук работающего моторчика, и из динамиков льется знакомая до ноты музыка. Молодой Дино выступает в Круглом Театре в темном элегантном костюме. Старый Дино закрывает глаза, а его рука сжимается на горлышке бутылки с граппой. Губы беззвучно повторяют слова, и всего на секунду, крошечный отрезок времени, ему кажется, что ничего не изменилось.

 **Примечания:**

* Граппа — итальянский виноградный алкогольный напиток крепостью от 40% до 55%. Изготавливается путём перегонки виноградных отжимок, то есть остатков винограда (включая стебли и косточки) после его отжимки в процессе изготовления вина.


End file.
